1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies for use with an electromechanical surgical system and their methods of use. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical surgical instruments configured to determine whether a loading unit is properly connected to an adapter assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Linear clamping, cutting, and stapling surgical devices may be employed in surgical procedures to resect tissue. Conventional linear clamping, cutting, and stapling devices include a handle assembly, an adapter assembly extending from the handle assembly, and a surgical loading unit detachably coupled to the adapter assembly. The surgical loading unit includes a pair of opposing gripping jaw members, which clamp about the tissue. In this device, one or both of the two gripping members, such as the anvil portion, moves or pivots relative to the overall structure. The actuation of the surgical device may be controlled by a grip trigger maintained in the handle assembly.
In addition to the gripping members, the surgical loading unit may also include a stapling mechanism. One of the gripping members of the surgical loading unit includes a staple cartridge receiving region and a mechanism for driving the staples up through the clamped end of the tissue against the anvil portion, thereby sealing the previously opened end. The gripping members may be integrally formed with the adapter assembly or may be detachable such that various gripping and stapling elements may be interchangeable.
A need exists for various types of adapter assemblies capable of determining whether a surgical loading unit is properly connected thereto.